This invention relates generally to improvements in identification band appliances such as wristbands and the like for mounting onto a specific person or object, and for carrying information associated with the specific band wearer. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved identification band incorporating a primary identification zone in combination with a plurality of detachable or peel-off adhesive labels and a plurality of detachable cards, wherein the primary identification zone, each detachable label and each detachable card is adapted to receive human-readable and/or machine readable information as by printing and/or programming of a radio frequency identification (RFID) circuit. The invention is particularly suited for use as a wristband or the like to be worn by a patient in a hospital or other medical facility, wherein patient information can be inputted to the wristband, labels and cards at a convenient time such as at the time of patient admission or thereafter, with the information-bearing labels and cards being subsequently and individually separable from the identification band on an as-needed basis for adherence to other objects associated with the patient, such as a vial containing a patient blood sample or the like.
Identification bands such as wristbands or bracelets and the like are commonly used to identify individual patients in a hospital or other medical facility. The identification band is normally imprinted with patient identification information such as patient name, room number, patient identification (ID) number, etc., and then secured about the patient's wrist or the like at the time of admission to the medical facility. Thereafter, in the course of patient treatment, the identification band is used to confirm and verify patient identity thereby insuring that each specific patient receives the appropriate treatment, pharmaceuticals, laboratory tests, surgical procedures, etc. In many instances, facility protocol will require transcribing of certain patient information onto other medical forms and/or objects such as specimen-containing vials and the like. Unfortunately, human transcription errors can still occur.
A variety of improved patient identification systems and methods have been developed in an attempt to provide improved correlation between a specific patient, and corresponding medical forms and laboratory specimens and related test results and the like. By way of illustrative example, a multi-part form has been provided to include a printable patient identification band such as a wristband, in combination with one or more printable adhesive labels, wherein the wristband and labels are concurrently imprinted with appropriate patient information, for example, at the time of patient admission to a medical facility. Further improvements include removable cards imprinted with the same information. The identification band is then detached from the multi-part form and secured to the associated patient. The related label and card portions of the multi-part form are then typically retained with the patient's chart or file, where the pre-printed labels and cards are available for individual detachment and affixation to subsequent medical forms, specimen vials and the like on an as-needed basis. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,122,947; 5,653,472; 6,067,739; 6,510,634; and 6,438,881; and copending U.S. Ser. No. 10/322,320.
While the above-described multi-part form system and method beneficially reduces or eliminates transcription errors, there is an inherent requirement to separate the pre-printed labels and cards from the patient identification band. As a result, when it is desired to affix one of the pre-printed labels onto a subsequent medical document or object, it is essential for medical personnel to retrieve and use a correct label associated with a specific patient. However, since medical personnel are commonly required to work concurrently with several patients at any given time, a significant opportunity remains for human error in connection with affixing an incorrect label or card associated with a different patient to medical documents and objects.
There exists, therefore, a continuing need for further improvements in and to patient identification bands and associated pre-printed label and card systems, for insuring substantially fail-safe affixation of a correct label or card associated with a specific patient to subsequent medical forms and documents, and related medical devices such as laboratory containers and the like. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.